la quinta amazona
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: su cuerpo fue rovado tras una gran batalla, ahora, la han hecho regresar como algo que no es, y el único que podrá ayudarla, es el joven que la ha cuidado desde las sombras ¿la quinta amazona volverá a ser quien fue? o ¿todo se habrá perdido para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro proyecto! Si, si, no me maten, la idea de esto se la debo a flametsuki que la sugirió y por fin germinó, algún día, lo terminaré,espero lo apoyen.

¡feliz año 2015!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un interesado REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, le doy mas trabajo a Diamante.

La quinta amazona.

Prólogo.

El grito de Veril atenazó todo el polo norte mientras los espíritus de las fallecidas sailors brindaban el poder a su princesa, quien se encontraba debilitada por el combate, por fin, Veril regresó al infierno al que pertenecía.

-muchas gracias, amigas. Dijo Serena cayendo de rodillas y a continuación de cara al suelo, tan fría, tna muerta como las eternas tierras de hielo y nieve, de inmediato una sombra masculina de largo cabello apareció.

- ¡aquí está!¡justo a tiempo! Otra sombra, esta vez una femenina, apareció –aún tiene resplandor. Dijo emocionada –quiere decir que reconocerá a nuestra amada reina. Dijo la muchacha, el varón asintió, tomó el cetro y el cadáver de la rubia princesa y desapareció.

Un joven peliazul cielo, se removía inquieto en las sábanas, veía la destrucción de un reino, de un planeta, la muerte de una chica, y a continuación una voz –por favor, recupera el cristal de plata, por favor, salva el nuniverso, eres el único que puede hacerlo, por favor… la voz de aquella mujer, de belleza serena, cabellos morados, ojos azules, con 2 chunguitas en forma de círculo, el joven se levantaba aturdido, abría los ojos –por favor, recupera el cristal de plata y a mi hija. A lo lejos, la silueta de Berlín, el joven se miraba, alto, de cabellos azul cielo por los hombros, cortado de manera escalonada, ojos vino tinto, una luna invertida, la puerta se abría.

-hijo, te sentí alterado ¿está todo bien? Preguntó un hombre cuarentón, de cabellos morados obscuros largos, ojos azules y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha en forma de rayo alargado que iba desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla.

-padrino, no, realmente no, tuve un pesadilla, era la reina, la reina de la luna y me pedía ayuda. El hombre se estremeció, se puso pálido –Diamante ¿Qué te dijo Serendi? Preguntó Phanton.

-que buscara el cristal de plata y a su hija. Respondió el joven –padrino…se que escapamos de Némesis por mi bien, pero no entiendo ¿en que encaja el cristal de plata en todo esto? Phanton suspiró.

-tu y tus sailors, son la esperanza del universo, escapamos de Némesis porque Neherenia quien se ha estado apoderando de todo, intentó asesinarte, por eso, escapamos a la tierra y hemos estado como guardianes de la princesa, preparados a atacar si ella falla. El príncipe asintió.

-pero Veril murió. Dijo, Phanton asintió –la sentí caer, pero si Serendi te está contactando desde la tumba, algo salió mal. En ese momento, el dormitorio se llenó de 2 luces, rosa y plata y la figura de la difunta reina de la luna apareció.

-Phanton, Diamante. Dijo el espíritu –padrino, recuérdame ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó el heredero, Phanton asintió.

-como ella no tuvo el suficiente poder para restaurar el planeta de la luna, solo pudo regresar a las sailors, pero a coste de su vida, en cambio, nosotros pudimos regresar a la perfección, Némesis ha estado viviendo desde siempre, hasta que volvimos a nacer todos, en ese momento, te saqué del planeta y te traje a la tierra y has estado viviendo acá, como mi hijo, Diamante Gentleman. La reina asintió.

-se que no debería molestarlos, pero ha pasado lo impensable, mi hermana se la llevó ¡mi hermana se llevó a mi hija! Exclamó la mujer –con todo respeto su majestad, si su hija está muerta, ya no tiene caso. Dijo el joven –no seas tonto Diamante. Dijo Phanton enojado.

-la va a traer de vuelta, como una sirvienta. Diamante asintió –en ese caso, debemos ir por las sailors que han muerto en esta batalla. Phanton asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma –muchas gracias. Dijo la reina Serendi desapareciendo, Phanton suspiró mientras el recuerdo llegaba a el.

FLASH BACK.

¡cristal lunar!¡acábala! ordenó la reina Serendi a su cristal que lanzó un brillo rosa hacia la hermana de la misma, pero Neherenia no fue destruida, con el cristal bed, repelió el poder de su hermana - ¡escuchadme Serendi! Gritó la pelinegra ojos plata - ¡vos sereis el instrumento de vuestra propia destrucción!¡os maldigo! Gritó encolerizada, el cielo azul, se tornaba rojo, con nubes color vino.

¡perdereis lo que mas amais!¡en manos de vuestra peor enemiga!¡Némesis no podrá ayudaros!¡ya que a partir de este momento quedará dormido!¡hasta la destrucción del Milenio de Plata!¡luego!¡el involucionará para continuar creciendo con la tierra!¡y así os condeno!¡os condeno al alejamiento de las almas gemelas!¡pues si la luna y Némesis no se juntan!¡el universo no será protegido como debe ser y será mío! En ese momento, Neherenia se escondió en el espejo, y Némesis cayó en un profundo sueño, el único nemesiano no afectado fue Phanton, quien se encontraba en la luna y por eso, conservó todos los recuerdos al momento de renacer en su planeta conforme a la maldición de la reina de bed moon.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Diamante se preparó con sus ropas de príncipe, Phanton se colocó las suys y desaparecieron al polo norte, encontraron los cadáveres de las 5 sailors, los tomaron y regresaron a Alemania, en otro lado del universo, una vella joven se hallaba sentada en un imponente trono, a los lados de este, 4 niñas.

-reina Neherenia. Dijo el varón de la larga melena –acá está lo que solicitó. Anunció el joven dejando el cadáver de la guerrera ante ella –muchas gracias Ojo de Tigre, podeis retiraros. Indicó la joven, el asintió y desapareció en las sombras.

-mi reina, el cristal de plata la ha reconocido, ya que su luz, sigue brillando. Indicó la joven mientras entregaba el cetro –muchas gracias Ojo de Pez, podeis retiraros también. La peli azul asintió y desapareció al lado de Ojo de Tigre, una de las personas que estaba en el trono se acercó al cadáver, una chica pelirroja de largo cabello y ojos rojos.

-ella no me quitará mi lugar. Dijo con calma –no mi querida niña, será el arma mas poderosa. Respondió la reina mirando a la joven fallecida.

-será la quinta amazona. Dijo con calma mientras las otras 3 reían.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia! Espero les guste.

From: Guest

:Es robado.

Seguidoras? Pufff, no sé quién leería los garabatos de una anafalbeta.

-

Guest: no se que clase de asno infradesarrollado eres tu, tan cobarde para no dejar tu nombre, ni una dirección haciendo que moleste a mis otras lectoras con tus estupideces, te aclaro que:

1 no tengo necesidad de robar trabajo a nadie, porque la imaginación me sobra.

2 phanton es mío ¡léelo bien! MÍO.

3 si me robé el fic como dices, da la http del autor original.

4 si la idea la aplicaste en algún trabajo tuyo y lo mal lograste, lo lamento amiga, pero no eres la única fan de sailor moon que ha soñado con malignizaciones y otras cosas, las ideas son las mismas muchas veces, es la manera de contar la historia y como la desarrollas lo que te hace original.

6 aprende a insultar analfabestia de los mil infiernos, porque si fuera analfabeta como me llamaste, ni siquiera podría sentarme en una pc.

7 y si no te gusta mi trabajo, piérdete, que por eso la red es gigantesca.

A todas las demás: lamento la descarga pero como ya vieron, no había otra forma de responder a esto, descuiden, que la historia seguirá a pesar de la envidia malhabida.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les doy las historias sacadas de mi materia gris.

Resucitadas y la transformada.

El príncipe apareció en el sitio junto a su padrino y tomaron entre los 2, los 4 cadáveres, aparecieron en su casa y las colocaron en la sala, Phanton sonrió –bueno hijo, has tu magia. El príncipe Diamante asintió levantando el broche.

¡regresa a las sailors a la vida cristal obscuro! La luz negra rodeó los cuerpos y las chicas, comenzaron a moverse, poco a poco, la primera en reaccionar, fue Lita - ¿Serena? Preguntó, abrió los ojos y lo que encontró, fue a un chico cabellos azul cielo y ojos vino que la miraba con interés, al lado de el, un hombre cuarentón, de cabellos morados, largos recogidos en una trenza, con ojos azules.

-hola. Dijo el guapo desconocido –mejor es que esperemos a tus amigas. Señaló con calma, la pelimarrón asintió –hijo, bueno, quizás ella quiera darse un vaño. Dijo Phanton –y lo hará. Dijo Diamante –cuando todas estén despiertas. Lita asintió.

-no tengo problema en esperar, pero tengo muchas dudas. Phanton le sonrió –las cuales, serán aclaradas, relájate. Lita asintió y su corazón se alegró, al escuchar la voz que la llamó.

- ¡Rey!¡oh Rey! Exclamó abrazándola –Lita ¿Qué pasó? Todas morimos ¿Dónde está Serena?¿logró acabar al enemigo? Preguntó –imagino que si, pues el mundo al parecer está bien. Dijo Lita –pero no tengo idea de donde está, donde estamos, ni quienes son las personas que nos acompañan. En ese momento, Rey detlló en el par que las esperaban, y si bien el muchacho joven le pareció guapo, el mayor, le pareció irresistible –oh dios. Dijo Amy al despertar.

- ¡Amy! Exclamaron Rey y Lita corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuerte, las 3 se aferraban.

-relájense niñas, nadie les hará daño. Dijo Phanton con calma y un mattiz de aburrimiento en su voz, Mina despertó por fin.

-Serena, chicas. Dijo, las otras corrieron hacia ella y se abrazaron las 4 llorando, cuando se calmaron, Diamante las miró.

-bien, ya calmadas podemos hablar. Dijo el, todas lo miraron –siéntense, no las vamos a comer. dijo el con calma mientras aparecía una bandej con te y pastas varias, en un principio, las chicas no pensabn aceptar,pero sus estómagos decidieron por ellas, comieron como si no hubiera mañana.

-como sabrán, su princesa triunfó. Dijo Phanton mientras Diamante, se limitaba a observar, todas lo miraron –si ella venció ¿Por qué estamos acá? Preguntó Amy.

-su princesa murió. Dijo el joven de manera directa, todas dejaron las tazas y se taparon la boca –no, no puede ser. Dijo Amy dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

- ¡Serena! Gritó Rey –el combate la mató, lo lamento. Dijo el príncipe Diamante - ¿Cómo estamos vivas? Preguntó Mina –yo las traje de regreso, el cristal de plata iba a cumplir la últim voluntad de su dueña, pero esta murió antes de culminarla, por lo tanto, fue imposible acerlo, además, alguien robó su cuerpo. Las chicas pasaron del duelo a la conmoción en un segundo.

- ¿Qué? Preguntaron –así es. Dijo el príncipe –robaron su cuerpo y el cristal de plata. Todas se quedaron de piedra.

En el castillo de la reina, el cadáver de Serena, se hallaba todavía en el suelo, aún con su traje de sailor –quitadle el ó la reina a la pelirroja, ella lo hizo, entregó el broche que fue guardado, Neherenia alzó un cristal azul zafiro, que comenzó a emitir una luz roja, que cubrió a la princesa desnuda, poco a poco,un traje se fue formando, este consistía en un sostén blanco, con breteles rosa, unos mitones blancos, una gema rosa en el ombligo, una falda blanca, del largo de la de su traje original, sin transparencia, con sandalias rosa cruzadas a la manera griega, con solo un cruce, la luz se intensificó hasta que apareció suspendido un palo de billr y una bola rosa.

-despertad, quinta amazona, despertad Serser, amazona trapecista. Dijo la reina con orgullo, Serser, la nueva amazona, abrió sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo, miró a su reina y se colocó de rodillas de manera inmediata en frente de su soberana y de sus hermanas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Tención entre los equipos, deberán aprender a llevárselas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, como dije una vez, intento llenar este phandon en español.

Adquiriendo confianza.

Lita fue la primera en reponerse –entonces ¿Serena fue capturada por otro enemigo? Diamante asintió –eso me temo. Dijo - ¿no sabes de quien se trata? Preguntó Amy, el joven negó.

-no, no tengo idea. Dijo con calma, Rey se levantó –no me importa, iré por Serena, iré por ella. Mina la miró –no sabemos done está, podría estar en cualquier parte. Amy asintió.

-ni siquiera sabemos si sigue en el planeta. Dijo, Lita concluyó –no puedes irte así. Rey miró a ambos hombres, al adulto y al joven.

- ¿para que nos han despertado?¿para que nos trajeron si Serena está muerta? Preguntó, unos pasos se escucharon.

-para que me sirvan de apoyo a mi. Las 4 se pusieron de guardia, una peli rosa, vestida de negro, se hallaba allí, tenía una luna invertida como la del joven.

-Rini, se supone debías esperar. Dijo el príncipe Diamante - ¿Rini? Preguntaron las chicas, la peli rosa se cruzó de brazos.

-me llamo Black Lady para ustedes, princesa de Némesis, y sailor némesis. Dijo mostrando una pluma idéntica a la de ellas, pero negra con dorado.

-me temo que estamos en desventaja, ustedes saben todo de nosotras y nosotras nada de ustedes. Dijo Amy, Phanton dio un paso hacia adelante.

-yo les contaré lo que deben saber. Dijo con calma mientras se aclaraba y comenzaba su narración.

Serser, miraba a su reina y a sus hermanas –ellas son vuestras hermanas Serser, dejadme presentároslas. La muchacha asintió –ella es Bezbez, la líder y amazona domadora. Bezbez sonrió con arrogancia mientras su bola de billar la rodeaba –ella es Junjún, amazona malabarista. La peli verde sonrió de la misma manera que Bezbez mientras su bola de billar rodeaba a la de Serser, que algo intimidada, se escondió en la falda de su dueña, Zerezere y Parapara rieron.

-parece que la bola de Serser es muy tímida. Dijo la pequeña, Neherenia asintió –como sabeis vosotras, amazonas del billar, la bola refleja vuestro exacto carácter. Zerezere sonrió –descuida, no te vamos a comer hermana. Dijo con calma, Serser miró a la reina.

-id con ellas Serser, os enseñarán el lugar. La rubia asintió y las siguió desconfiada.

-las niñas han sido algo hostiles. Dijo Circonia –así es, pero confío en que puedan limar sus diferencias, dijo la reina con calma, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malvada.

-después de todo, con mi sobrina en mi poder, todo está asegurado. Ambas mujeres rieron –Circonia, id a la tierra y proteged el reino, acabad con esos malditos invasores, los habitantes del planeta Ordel. La vieja asintió –descuide mi reina, el trío amazonas acabarán con ellos y su inútil árbol. Neherenia sonrió al igual que Circonia.

Las sailors tras escuchar la historia de Phanton, quien se declaró como general de los ejércitos, tutor de los príncipes y su consejero, lograron que las dejaran solas.

-no confío en el. Dijo Rey, Amy negó –Rey, el nos ha regresado. Dijo Amy –quizás sea un enemigo, disfrazado de amigo. Dijo la sailor del fuego, Mina negó –sus intenciones me parecieron sinceras y no persibí rastro de maldad alguna. Aseveró.

-debemos quedarnos a ayudar. Dijo Lita –si así podemos regresar a Serena, yo me quedo. Dijo –yo igual. Dijo Amy.

-yo también. Dijo Mina –que bueno, han adquirido sentido común. Dijo una voz en la puerta, las chicas miraron hacia allá, estaban 4 chicas, vestidas de negro, con el mismo modelo de sus trajes, mirándolas con atención.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ya se, que ando como una tortuga, pero debo acabar otros proyectos y lanzar otros al tapete, lamento la demora, pero en fin ¡acá estoy!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estas historias.

Mina y Háruka, rivalidad.

Las 8 chicas se miraron - ¿quien eres tu? Preguntó Mina a la rubia que la miraba con gesto despectivo, ella dio un paso hacia adelante –soy la mano derecha del príncipe Diamante, sailor uranus, Háruka Tenou. La siguió una chica, cuyos cabellos eran aguamarina –soy sailor neptiún, Michiru Kaiou. Siguió una tercera de cabellos verdes y ojos verdes.

-soy Setsuna Meiou, sailor plut. Una niña mas pequeña, culminó la presentación –soy Hotaru Tomoe, sailor saturn. Las otras 4 asintieron.

-se que eras la segunda al mando de sailor moon. Dijo Háruka, Mina la miró –no lo era, sigo siéndolo. Dijo, Amy, Lita y Rey la miraron anonadadas pero Háruka, sonrió de manera cortante.

-sin sailor es como decir que se acaba el equipo. Dijo, Rey bufó –hasta donde se, Diamante es un chico y siguiendo esa tónica, las sailors, deben ser regidas por una chica. Michiru negó –eso no se aplica en todos los casos. Dijo –pero descuiden, nosotras si tenemos una sailor líder. dijo Háruka con calma.

-es esa chica. Dijo Lita confundida, Setsuna asintió –así es, es la princesa Black Lady. Amy y Rey asintieron.

-de todas formas, no me quitarás mi lugar como segunda al mando. Dijo Mina, Háruka sonrió - ¿quieres ver? Preguntó interesada.

-alto. Dijo la voz de Black Lady –esto no es necesario Háruka, déjala en paz. Háruka la miró.

-con todo respeto, pero debimos haber dejado que sus cuerpos se preservaran en el hielo. Dijo con desprecio, Rey se adelantó.

- ¡como te atreves!¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete! pero Háruka no se retractó - ¡tierra tiembla! Pero los poderes, fueron detenidos por Black Lady.

- ¡alto! Exclamó, Mina las miraba –la segunda al mando de Serena soy yo, siempre he sido yo y eso no cambiará. Dijo –mientras Serena esté fuera, ustedes son el apoyo de mi equipo. Dijo Black Lady ya molesta.

-mi segunda al mando es Háruka y así, se ha de quedar ¿entendido? Las otras 3 asintieron.

-no quiero mas discusiones, instrúyanlas en alemán. Las otras 4 asintieron.

-si princesa. Dijeron a coro, Black Lady dio un suspiro y salió del dormitorio, las sailors se dieron la vuelta.

-yo no trabajaré con ellas. Dijo Rey –mocosas maleducadas. Dijo Háruka con desprecio, salió seguida de sus compañeras.

Black Lady llegó a una sala de la mansión, se sentó en el sofá, mientras veía a sus hermanos jugar ajedrez - ¿y? preguntó Diamante –guaj, se la llevan de lo peor. Zafiro sonrió –suerte hermanita, tu te encargarás de eso. Rini bufó.

-gracias por tu ayuda hermano, menos mal, que no estaré sola, mi fuerte caballero de las tinieblas me ayudará. Diamante asintió –seguro Rini, no te dejaré sola. Dijo con calma.

-lo que temo es que si las dejamos solas a ellas, se terminen matando, les hace falta discinplina. Zafiro asintió.

-demonios. Dijo al ver la jugada de su hermano –jake. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro bufó –bien hecho hermano. Dijo con aspereza.

-será por Nix, dile a Phanton que se ocupe, que no quiero verlas hasta que sean guerreras discimplinadas. Zafiro y Black Lady se miraron y rieron.

-no se soportan. Dijeron a coro –y a mi ¿eso que me importa? Preguntó Diamante –se las han de llevar, por la buena, o por la mala. El peli azul y la peli rosa asintieron a lo dicho por el peli celeste con resignación.

-lo que digas. Dijeron arrastrando las palabras, Zafiro se incorporó –te sedo el terreno Rini, ven a jugar estrategia con nuestro hermano, yo iré a hablar con Phanton. La chica asintió y resignada se sentó del lado de las blancas, mientras su hermano, acomodaba una vez mas, el tablero.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Los lugares que menciono, son co propiedad de tsukimeprincess y míos, las amazonas blinblín, kimekime y meimei, son de ella, el concepto de amazonas del billar es de las 2 y el nombre propio de amazonas del billar es mío, su alternativa amazonas estelares es de ella y las funcionalidades de los palos y las bolas de billar, son de las 2.

Muchas gracias a todas por su participación al leer.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un extraordinario REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les doy mas que leer.

Entrenamiento de SerSer, la amazona trapecista.

Al llegar al planeta bed moon, Serser se quedó impresionada –mi reina, si todo es tan bello ¿Cómo nos protegemos? Preguntó –cuando enemigos llegan al planeta querida Serser, se activan de inmediato 3 defensas mágicas por voluntad del cristal, el bosque de pesadillas, el camino de la perdición y la cueva de los condenados. Zerezere rió –si, el bosque de pesadillas es muy bonito, tiene 3 sitios, el bosque de sangre, el de huesos y el de energía, cuando llegas a cada uno, padeces distintas cosas, el bosque de sangre, te va drenando mientras tus pesadillas se ven, la única manera es regresar al camino, el bosque de huesos es lo mismo pero en tu cuerpo y el bosque de energía igual, el camino de la perdición, es un camino recto que en apariencia no tiene nada distinto, pero si te sales de el, puedes quedar atrapada o morir, la única manera de salvarse es volar o mantenerse en el centro y la cueva de los condenados. Serser tragó saliva ante las palabras de sus hermanas.

-bueno, la cueva de los condenados tratará de matarte de todas las formas y claro, es el sitio de entrenamiento final para las amazonas, de hecho es la única manera de llegar a nuestra parte del reino. Circonia rugió - ¡dejen de asustar a la niña pequeñas bestias! Exclamó enojada.

-no es cierto Serser, el tercer camino no se activa a menos de que lo haga el cristal o la traición de una amazona. Serser asintió, llegaron a un castillo de esmeraldas con motivos de hojas y aves.

-el castillo amazonas. Dijo Parapara con calma –que hermoso es, exuberante. Dijo Serser admirada, Junjún bufó.

-si, es lo mejor. Dijo - ¿Dónde viven los amazonas animales? Preguntó Serser –con nosotras, este es el castillo de los amazonas, pero tenemos nuestras distintas alas. Explicó Junjún de mala gana, Serser asintió, al entrar al salón, lo primero que vio Serser, fue bolas y bolas de billar, de todos los colores en distintos tonos.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien es la amazona mas fuerte? Preguntó Serser viendo una bola de billar naranja fosforescente que golpeaba con una azul turquesa muy bella –ah, nos dividimos desde duetos hasta sextetos, luego se prueban y el mas fuerte, es el que queda de protección de la reina y mano derecha de esta. Explicó Junjún.

-tras el pergamino arrugado. Dijo Zerezere con una sonrisa, Circonia la golpeó con su báculo.

- ¡niña tonta! Pero Neherenia acalló la discusión.

-basta, llevad a Serser con su entrenadora mis niñas. Las 4 asintieron, hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron al interior del castillo, Serser veía todo asombvrada, amazonas chicos y chicas que trabajaban con todos los elementos, una chica con vestiduras y bola de billar naranja fosforescente trabajaba con el fuego, junto al chico dueño de la bola tirquesa que aparentemente, trabajaba con el hielo, otro chico de cabellos, ojos y ropa color arena, que manipulaba dicha substancia y mas y mas, todos entrenaban o jugaban, o jhacían ambas, llegaron a una preciosa sala de presentaciones, en el fondo, 2 chicas patinaban.

- ¡Meimei!¡Blinblín! llamó Junjún, las aludidas voltearon –ah son ustedes. Dijeron a coro.

- ¿Dónde está la trapecista? Preguntó Bezbez, una bola de billar morada se vio.

-acá estoy. Dijo la muchacha, bajó, era alta, curvilínea y elegante, con el cabello largo atado en una cola alta, negro con mechas fuxia, de ojos morados al igual que sus ropas muy parecidas al modelo de Bezbez.

-así que tu, eres la nueva. Dijo la muchacha mientras su bola de billar daba vueltas a su alrededor, la bola de billar de Serser, quien se había asomado a ver volvió a esconderse en la falda de Serser.

-te la encargamos. Dijo Bezbez –Parapara espera que Kimekime pueda ayudarla. La aludida asintió.

-haré lo mejor que pueda. Dijo con calma, el cuarteto se fue, conversando con Blinblín y Meimei.

-han sido duras contigo. Dijo la muchacha, Serser la miró –si, un poco. Dijo entristecida –creo que se sentían felices siendo un cuarteto y no un quinteto. Observó la muchacha.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué me eligieron a mi? Preguntó Serser abrazándose a si misma, Kimekime abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió callar.

-mi hermana Lunlún era junto a mi la otra amazona trapecista. Dijo de repente, Serser miró a su alrededor - ¿Qué le pasó a ella? Preguntó –fue asesinada, por Phanton Gentleman. Serser abrió los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó, Kimekime sonrió –intentamos llevar a cabo nuestra misión, matar a los herederos de la familia de la luna negra, 2 niños, uno de 7, otro de 4 y un bebé de días de nacido, fallamos, el mató a mi hermana, a mi me dejó al borde de la muerte y escapó con los niños, desde ese entonces, estoy aquí como entrenadora. Serser asintió.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Preguntó –porque se lo que se siente que las demás te vean como escória, lo se muy bien. Serser asintió –no quieres…volver. Dijo dudosa.

-no, pero si me gustaría poder vengar a mi hermana, pero en fin, ahora ese no es mi principal interés, mi principal interés en este momento, es volverte la mejor amazona trapecista…después de mi claro. Serser sonrió.

-puedo hacer pirutetas en solitario. Kimekime asintió –desde luego que si, pero habrán algunas que deberás hacer combinadas, mi bola de billar y yo, te ayudaremos a que tu y tu bola de billar dejen de estar tan asustadas. Serser asintió.

-muchas gracias Kimekime. La aludida sonrió –es un gusto, siempre es bueno ayudar, como entrenadora manejo todas las habilidades de las demás, y los demás…yo soy quien los cuida y los entrena. Serser sonrió –tu familia es amplia. Dijo –y muy ruidosa. Agregó Kimekime.

-un consejo: no te acerques a los amazonas animales, están por debajo de nuestro nivel, son escória y no te servirán nada mas que para darte dolores de cabeza. Serser titubeó –pero… comenzó.

-sin peros, es una rivalidad natural y quiero que obedezcas. Serser asintió.

-si Kimekime. Ella asintió.

-eso me gusta mas, andando, hay trabajo que hacer. Dijo la aludida con calma.

Pasaron 3 meses, en los que Serser y Kimekime entrenaron a fondo, todos los días, mañana, tarde y noche, con el tiempo, Serser se sintió cómoda en el castillo y su bola de billar, pudo pasear sin ser intimidada, la primera bola de billar en aceptarla fue la de Kimekime por supuesto y después, con el tiempo, casi todas, menos las 4 de sus hermanas.

-Kimekime ¿Por qué mi traje no es como el de ustedes? Preguntó Serser un día, de cabeza en uno de los trapecios, Kimekime que leía, alzó la mirada de su libro.

- ¿mmm? Es igu…oh…¡oh! Sonrió –quizás, se deba a que no es tu color, porque es tu traje de entrenamiento. Exlcicó, Serser asintió.

-ya veo ¿y hoy es mi prueba final? Prerguntó –si, porque no. dijo Kimekime, Serser se fue a la parte derecha.

- ¡andando!¡comienza! exclamó Kimekime, Serser comenzó con su rutina y a combatir con su bola de billar, en las técnicas de 2, la bola se transformaba en ella para ayudarla y luego, regresaba a ser una bola, Kimekime sonrió, anonadada vio como las partes blancas del traje de Serser pasaban a ser azules.

- ¡excelente!¡estás lista! Exclamó feliz, Serser se alegró.

-muchas gracias. Dijo con efusividad –cuando quieras ayuda, llámame y si esas 4 ineptas no te aceptan, podemos ser el dueto amazonas, si quieres. Serser sonrió.

-me lo pensaré. Dijo saliendo de la sala, Kimekime suspiró –ojalá puedas hacerlo bien y nunca te despierten. Uno de los proyectores mostró la imagen de Phanton.

-y un día, tu y yo, arreglaremos cuentas anciano. Dijo la muchacha con malicia.

Serser llegó al sitio donde las 4 estaban conversando y jugando, Parapara fue la primera en verla.

-Serser lo ha logrado. Dijo la pequeña, Bezbez sonrió –si, eso veo. Dijo.

-muy interesante. Dijo Junjún –de primera. Dijo Zerezere, Serser las miró.

-quiero el lugar como jefa del quinteto. Dijo sin perder tiempo, el cuarteto la miró anonadado.


	6. Chapter 6

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Como dije, la llevaré hasta el final, aunque tenga pocas lectoras, es mi deber, por ustedes y por mi terquedad, que nadie me dice que puedo o no puedo publicar y mucho menos, me mandaa borrar uno de mis trabajos.

Espero disfruten el capi.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo, hago variantes de la serie.

BezBez, defiende su lugar.

Bezbez rió, junto a las demás, Junjún, Zerezere y Parapara miraban a Serser con diversión –tu, tu no puedes tener mi lugar, desde que ganamos el derecho a ser, la mano derecha de la reina Neherenia yo, he sido la líder y ninguna advenediza, me quitará el lugar. Serser rió.

-soy la mayor, yo debo ser la jefa. La bola de billar roja comenzó a intimidar a la rosa, pero esta, no se amilanó, por el contrario, regresó el embiste mandando lejos a su agresora, las otras 3 amazonas ahogaron un grito.

-al parecer Serser se ha vuelto una amazona de verdad. Dijo Parapara –ni aunque haya entrenado, no podrá vencer a Bezbez. Dijo Zerezere –es verdad, pero intentarlo es su derecho. Dijo Junjún, Parapara y Zerezere miraron a la peli verde.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Zerezere –que nuestra nueva hermana, está en su derecho de pelear el puesto. Dijo Junjún, Parapara abrió mas los ojos –Parapara no entiende porqué Junjún ya considera a Serser una de las del cuarteto amazonas. Junjún vcolocó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-es simple, ya tiene el nivel, a mi no me molestaba el hecho de tener una nueva hermana. Explicó –lo que me molestaba, era que no era una verdadera amazona y he ahí, el motivo del traje blanco que cambió ya a azul. Zerezere asintió –es verdad. Dijo meditando, en el hecho señalado por Junjún.

- ¡no me dejaré quitar mi lugar! Exclamó Bezbez - ¡bola de billar! Lanzó - ¡bola de billar! Contratacó Serser, las bolas de billar, se movían y chocaban una con la otra, en varias oportunidades, dañaron a sus amazonas, pero tercamente estas se levantaban, las demás habían ido a ver el progreso de las peleadoras y eso incluía a la consejera y a la reina.

- ¡bola de billar! Lanzó Serser apuntándola con el palo - ¡oh no! exclamó Bezbez al ser golpeada –los ataques con el palo, tienen el doble de fuerza. Dijo Zerezere preocupada.

-Parapara está consciente. Dijo la pequeña.

-huuuuuyyyyyyy ¡nno me derrotarás!¡bola de billar!pared de fuego! Lanzó Bezbez - ¡bola de billar!¡muro de energía! Contratacó Serser.

-ha perdido la pared de fuego. Dijo Junjún –Kimekime ha hecho un gran trabajo. Dijo Zerezere –ha sido buena idea convertirla mi amada reina. Dijo Circonia –así es, con ella de nuestra parte, la victoria está asegurada, después de todo, sin la sailor guía, las sailors scouts no son nada. Dijo Neherenia, Circonia asintió.

- ¡no me daré por vencida! Exclamó Bezbez lanzando su bola de billar una vez mas, en un movimiento apareció su látigo - ¡ven acá león de fuego!¡corcor! una bestia de llamas apareció, todo mundo ahogó un grito.

- ¡bola de billar!¡trapecio estelar! Lanzó Serser –como amazona trapecista. Dijo Circonia –puede usar muchas técnicas elementales producto de sus saltos. Neherenia asintió.

-lo se querida Circonia, la querida Serser será muy útil. Serser sonrió al treparse en su laberinto - ¡espiral fénix! Ella hizo la técnica y al culminar, un hermoso fénix rosa salió, fue inmediatamente a enfrentarse con el león de llamas.

-es muy fuerte. Dijo Junjún admirada –imposible, al parecer ganará. Dijo Zerezere –Parapara no está muy segura, puede que Bezbez tenga un az bajo la manga. Bezbez estaba en el suelo, prácticamente derrotada.

-yo gané. Dijo Serser feliz –no lo creo. Dijo Bezbez –bola de billar, cuerda de fuego. Serser se vio atrapada y quemada.

-yo gané, sigo siendo la líder. Dijo Bezbez contenta –no la subestiméis Bezbez, Serser podría ser la cabeza del cuarteto en cualquier momento. La pelirroja miró a la reina.

-dadle la bienvenida a su nueva hermana, ahora sois, el quinteto amazonas. Serser sonrió –fue una buena lucha. Dijo Junjún, Zerezere asintió.

-así es, muchas felicidades. Parapara sonrió –Parapara se alegra de que por fin, Serser ya sea una amazona completa. Serser sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo alagada, Bezbez la soltó –bueno, fue una gran pelea, bienvenida hermana, ahora somos, el quinteto amazonas. Serser sonrió y se abrazó con sus hermanas.

-es hora de ir a la tierra. Dijo Circonia -con todo arreglado, no veo quien se nos pueda resistir. Dijo Neherenia feliz.

2 humanos de piel verde, cayeron sin vida abrazados –basuras. Dijo despectivamente Ojo de Tigre, tomó la flauta que el peli azul con un leve rastro rosa en sus cabellos había utilizado para llamar a sus aliados –esos naipes fueron solo un juego de niños. Dijo Ojo de Pez, Ojo de Tigre sonrió y partió la flauta en 2.

-eran unas basuras, ya están muertos. Ojo de Pez bostezó –pero quería mas diversión. Se quejó - ¿Qué mas? Nos dieron un mes de preocupaciones ¿y el árbol que protegían? Preguntó, Ojo de Águila llegó.

-ya está destruido, que seres tan vulgares, solo coleccionaban energía, hay cosas mas valiosas, como el pegaso de la tierra de Ilusión. Dijo –será el nuestro, nuestro y de nuestra amada reina Neherenia. Dijo Ojo de pez sonriendo, mientras sus compañeros reían malignamente.

-nada se nos podrá resistir. Dijo Ojo de Tigre –absolutamente nada. Dijo Ojo de Águila contento mientras desaparecían a bed moon.


End file.
